Andrea Rojas (Earth 1)
Andrea Rojas is a costumed vigilante, who briefly fought crime in Metropolis, dubbed the Angel of Vengeance by Chloe Sullivan. During her time in Metropolis, she worked as an intern at the Daily Planet. Early life Andrea was the daughter of an activist who worked for an organization called Acrata and spoke out against gangs. Her mother was targeted and assassinated by gang members: during the attack, Andrea was stabbed in the heart. She was given a heart transplant and survived. However, the donor was a metahuman and the new organ gave her the superhuman strength and agility she needed to combat evil. Andrea wore a kryptonite locket to remind her why she was given the powers. She also wore a head mask to hide her identity and used contacts instead of glasses while working as the Angel. Andrea used her craving for vengeance to find her mother's murderer and save those that were in dire need of help. Season Five As the Angel, Andrea saved Martha Kent from some gang members. With the help of Chloe, Clark drew her out. Still mourning the recent death of his father Jonathan Kent, he wanted to find out who attacked his mother so that he could seek revenge. Teaming together, Clark and Andrea found the gangsters and learned that they were the same group that killed Andrea's mother. Andrea forced one of the members to tell her who had her mother killed. After receiving the information that she needed, she killed the gangster against Clark's protests. When Clark tried to stop Andrea, she had him subdued using her kryptonite locket. Andrea's final task as the Angel of Vengeance was to kill Lionel Luthor, a man who had called the man, who had ordered her mother's murder. However, Clark was able to stop her (convincing Andrea that Lionel was behind the murder). Andrea's extreme act of grief and vengeance helped Clark realize that his father would not have wanted him to become a murderer and he tried to convey this message to Andrea, but shortly afterwards, she left Metropolis. Physical Appearance Andrea Rojas is tall and athletic, with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. When in civilian mode, she wears her hair in a ponytail and wears glasses. When operating as the "Angel of Vengeance", she wears a long dark leather double tailed trench coat with red insides, black leather pants, high laced boots with spikes on the sides. She also wears a crimson t-shirt, two black leather climbing gloves and a silver spiked bracelet. She wears a black belt, with a metal skull shaped buckle with two swords in an X-shape under it. She also wears a mask that reaches from her forehead to nose and covers the top of her hair and surround her eyelids in black makeup. Andrea has stated that while in disguise, she swaps her glasses out for contact lenses. Powers and Abilities * Super-Strength: Andrea is quite strong. She was strong enough to throw Clark Kent across a room. * Super leaping: Andrea easily jumped rooftop-to-rooftop and could jump from the ground to Lionel Luthor's office. * Super Stamina: Andrea was able to leap between buildings without showing any sign of fatigue. * Enhanced speed: Andrea can move at higher speeds than normal humans could achieve, so that she could hide from her enemies and strike from behind. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': Andrea is an adequate hand to hand combatant and easily subdued criminals who were attacking Martha. Trivia * Andrea speaks fluent Spanish. * In the comics, Andrea Rojas is known as Acrata. On Smallville, Acrata was the organization her mother worked for. * She is the first costumed hero to appear on the show and the first shown to live a double life. * She is possibly Metropolis' first known superhero preceding Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and Clark Kent/the Blur. * Her costume is very similar to the one Clark wore in season 9. A black trench coat, black pants (leather rather than denim) and boots, but a red shirt instead of black. It is also similar to the winter suit Black Canary wore in Odyssey and Collateral and her use of knives also make them similar. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters Category:Unfaithful DC Comics Characters